From a Savior to a Pirate
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Female Harry! Eve Potter and Cedric Diggory were transported to the world of One Piece, where they became pirates and joined a pirate crew. Five years later they and along with the crew and Captain is when the story begins.


**From a Savior to a Pirate**

Summary: Female Harry! Eve Potter and Cedric Diggory were transported to the world of One Piece, where they became pirates and joined a pirate crew. Five years later they and along with the crew and Captain is when the story begins.

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of One Piece. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_On a beach…_

Cedric slowly became aware of his surroundings as the sounds of waves crashing against the sand reached his ears. He sat up quickly and looking for his wand, but was not finding it. Spotting something out of the corner of his eyes, he looked to see Eve lying on the sand unconscious and between them was the Cup, which turned out to be a Portkey. But he had a feeling that they should have not ended up on a beach somewhere.

Suddenly, Cedric began to panic as he saw that Eve's leg was still bleeding, where she was bitten. Cedric did not know what to do; Eve was loosing a lot of blood. He began praying for someone to find and help her. Not a moment too soon, voices reached his ears. Looking up, Cedric saw a group of people coming towards and somehow he knew that they were going to be okay.

**(Scene Break)**

_Five years later…_

On a marine warship, a couple of pirates were making sure that the marines stayed tied up and not tried anything foolish as the rest of the Red -Haired Pirates raided the warship of their supplies. Normally, they would not do this, but the marines attacked them first. Two of these pirates that were guarding the marines were a 22 year old Cedric Diggory and a 19 year old Eve Potter. Both of them had changed a whole lot since they first arrived in this world about five years ago. Each of them lost a lot of their innocence that they would probably not of lost if they stayed in their old world. And one of them would have been killed.

Cedric Diggory was now around six and a half feet tall with chin length hair and he has a lean figure with muscles. He looked like to be a runner and he also, uses speed in his attacks. After a couple of days, since he first arrived in this world, he had accidentally ate a devil fruit that was on the beach. It was later on that they found out that he had eaten the Yomi –Yomi no Mi (Dark –Dark Fruit). Cedric wars a black form fitting shirt that showed off his muscles and a pair of dark navy blue cargo pants, complete with army boots. Cedric also, uses a sword to fight and is currently learning how to use Haki.

Eve Potter was now around the height of five feet and eight inches, with waist length hair that was always kept braided. She, too, looked like to be a runner, but with a somewhat muscular frame and her breasts seemed to bigger than normal by at least two cup sizes, making her a E cup. After sometime, Eve was able to find a pair of glasses that made everything so much easier to see everything and they were way smaller than her old pair. Unlike Cedric, she did not eat a devil fruit (because someone has to save him, if he ends up in the ocean), but instead, she found out that she could use wandless magic as it seemed to come a lot easier than before. Cedric can use wandless magic as well, but not as much as Eve can use. Eve uses a five foot solid metal pole to fight with that is reinforced with magic. Eve wears an emerald green bikini top, with a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of metal toed boots. She, too, is learning how to use Haki.

Eve is also the only one woman on the ship and ship's cook as well.

"Okay men, lets go!" Shanks shouted as they finish raiding the warship.

Everyone jumped back onto the deck of the 'Red Force' and began making their way back to Windmill Village.

"Stupid Marines!" someone muttered, but it was loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Captain, something wrong?" Cedric asked as spotted Shanks staring off in space.

Both Cedric and Eve were well respected as they were senior members of Shanks' crew other than Ben Beckman and Lucky Roo and a few others.

"Since the marines now know that we are in East Blue, they will be on the lookout for our ship, and so this will probably be the last trip to Windmill Village, before heading back out to the Grand Line," Shanks said seriously. Everyone agreed as they all like the villagers and did not want them to get into trouble, because of them.

"Poor Luffy, he will be so sad to see his hero leave and I will miss him and his smiling face," Eve sighed.

"Anchor will survive and so will you," Shanks reminded her.

Everyone on the 'Red Force' knew that Eve has a huge soft spot for kids, especially young ones, since she could not have her own, due to an injury given to her by a Vice Admiral during a fight a couple of years back.

Even if Eve did not show or express the heartbreak of not being able to have her own kid someday, they all knew that it was her. Having children and having a family is almost every woman's dream and when that is taken away, the woman does not feel whole anymore. They have all seen the envious looks that she gave mothers who were with their children. But she is slowly healing from that, thanks to their help, especially Cedric's.

**(Scene Break)**

_At Makino's Party Bar…_

"Hey Cedric, Eve, I have been wondering about something and its personal and I hope you could answer it anyways," Makino asked as she leaned against the bar as she had a break from serving the crew and Shanks their alcohol. While not noticing that the crew and Shanks were listening in to the conversation. Nosy idiots, but it would not be normal if they did not eavesdrop on someone's conversation.

Both Cedric and Eve shared a look, before Cedric said, "We don't mind, go ahead and ask away and we can see if we can answer your question, Makino."

Makino nodded. Normally, she would not be asking personal questions, but learning about the past of those two, well, it got her curious. So Makino asked, "If you two had the chance to go back to your own world, would you take that chance and leave this world behind?"

Normally, this little fact about Cedric and Eve being from a whole different world was not very well known. Considering the World Government and the Marines were still trying to figure out which sea and island that they were from, but they were having no such luck. The only people that know about this are Whitebeard and Marco and Mihawk and Luffy and now Makino and the Mayor. As they are clearly trusted by Shanks and the crew to not tell anyone.

Eve was the first to answer her question, "I would only go back to retrieve a few of my things like a photo album that contain pictures of my parents and friends and also get my godfather and my Uncle as they deserve better and my snowy owl, Hedwig, even if it means becoming a pirate, but it would be worth it as long as they have freedom. But other than that, no, I would not go back to that world."

Makino blinked in surprise as she asked again, hoping that she did not offend the only female in Shanks' crew, "Why would you not want to go back?"

Eve gave Makino a small yet sad smile and replied, "Where Cedric and I are from is not really all that great. When I was only a year old, a very evil man came to my house after he got one of my parents' friend to give them up and he killed them, he tried to kill me as well, but I somehow survived and the man lost his body and became a wandering spirit. Because of that, I was made famous for defeating him. It was never me who defeated the man; it was my mother who did that. Not me."

Eve shook her head as Cedric patted her back in both support and comfort. Shanks and the others were shocked that Eve was talking about her past as this was the first time that they were hearing. Granted, they never asked in first place as they did not want to bring up such memories. Eve continued, "People celebrated that and they slowly forgot the sacrifice that my mother, father, and so many people made. They all thought that I was special and the only one that stopped him. If they just stood up and fought and killed his followers, then I would probably still have my parents till this day and I would have then known the love that a parent gave their child. And I would have a good childhood. Since I was famous for something that I did not do, people thought that they had the right to judge me and my acts and criticize what I say and do."

Eve looked like she had age at least ten years as she remembered her past. She sighed, "I could not trust people, who wanted to be friend or not, because they could just want to be my friend for my fame or money and never really care about me. One minute, I could be a savior and the next minute, I could be evil in their eyes. But sailing with Shanks and the others, it gave me a taste of what true freedom is like and what its like to make myself a name due to my own actions and not of someone else's. And I will not give it up for anything that anyone offers."

Makino nodded as she understand somewhat that Eve was saying. It must have been bad for her to be famous. She guessed that being famous is not all that its made up to be.

Cedric, on the other hand, was shocked that Eve felt like that. He had never known that, but once he began thinking about it, he is not surprised. If he was in her shoes, he would probably say the same thing. Shanks and the others turned back to their drinks and tried not to think about what Eve had said and that she had hinted at being abused at some point in her short life. They mentally thanked Makino to asked the question that they all wanted to ask, but did not have the courage to ask. They maybe pirates and drunks most of the time, but they do have some morals. The ones that were there when they first found Cedric and Eve, remember how lost and sad that they looked and whenever someone would ask where they were from, they would see them, retreat back into their memories and not answering the questions. Sure they talked about their world and how they have magic, but Cedric and Eve never really talked about their personal lives before they came to this world.

"About you, Cedric?" Makino asked as she looked at him.

Cedric shrugged, but answered anyways, "I would probably go back long enough to tell my parents that I am happy with my life and not to worry too much about me. And to also, tell Cho that she should move on and be with someone that makes her happy. Like Eve said, I would not trade this life for anything."

'Cho?' Shanks and the others thought at the same time. This is the first time that they had heard Cedric mention a girl before other than Eve and Whitebeard's nurses that he hinted at dating.

"I thought that you and Cho were in love or something like that," Eve commented as she raised an eyebrow in Cedric's direction.

Again, Cedric shrugged and explained, "After see how Makino, you, and other women act and stuff, I realized that Cho is clingy, whining almost all the time, bullying others, and basically the opposite of what a real woman is, I don't want that. I want a woman who can stand up for herself and is not afraid to speak her mind. Now, that I think about it. Hey Makino, will you marry me?"

Eve could choking and coughing and spitting out drinks behind her as she began laughing so hard that she could barely breathe.

Makino flushed bright red at the sudden proposal from Cedric, but she said, "I sorry Cedric, but I can not marry you. Someone has to stay here and help keep an eye on Luffy."

Just as she said his name, Luffy came flying through the entrance and claimed the stool next to Eve. Luffy was followed by Sirius, a twenty foot long snake with the perfect mixed of green and blue scales. Eve found Sirius in a forest on an island in the Grand Line as the snake was just a hatchling and cared for it, a few years back. Now, Sirius is an unique snake as it can talk like a human, thanks to accident with Eve's magic, and sometimes Sirius would curl up and acts like a chair (much like Hancock's snake) for Eve to sit on.

Eve raised an eyebrow as she silently asked Sirius why he was snickering like that.

"Eve, will you marry me, please?" Luffy asked as he gave her the dread and the most feared and powerful attack: the puppy dog eyes. Now, Eve could hear bodies hitting the floor behind her.

Ben was the first to recover from his shock, as he asked Luffy, "Luffy, why are you asking Eve that question?"

Luffy looked at Ben and explained in a way for a seven year old would, "Some friends of mine told me if I really like a girl that I should ask her to marry me. And I like Eve, so I ask her. Oh, by the way, I decided not to join Shanks' crew. I'm going to be a Captain of my own crew and become the King of the Pirates."

Eve looked at Luffy in the eye and told him, "Sorry, Luffy. But I can't marry you. You are too young for me and still a young child. But I believe there is a really special girl out there that you will like more than others and you will then ask her to marry you. And she will be your queen."

Luffy nodded his head in a way that said he understood what she was saying. But everyone knows that he did not understand completely and hopefully, he will understand when he is older.

Shanks then swung his arm around Luffy's shoulder and said loudly in a cheerful voice, "Besides Eve, here, is already married to someone else, Anchor. So you're out of luck there."

Everyone turned to Eve and saw that her head is down and a dark cloud hung over her head and she was muttering things like "never sent the divorce papers" and "going to kill him when I see him".

**(Scene Break)**

Somewhere in the Grand Line, a man on a marine warship suddenly felt a very cold chill making its way down his spine. He was wearing a yellow strip suit, a pair of sunglasses, and an over coat that told everybody that he was an Admiral. He suddenly smiled and he knew that his pretty little wife was make death threats against him, again. He couldn't wait to see her again.

**(Scene Break)**

Back with Shanks, Makino was going to ask Eve who was her husband, when Lucky Roo told her that Eve was married to a marine Admiral and that he still refuses to send her the divorce papers to sign. And to not tell anyone about the marriage and that it was secret.

**(Scene Break)**

_A few weeks later… _

Shanks and his crew watched how Windmill Village disappeared in the background. Everyone is going to miss Luffy and the people in the village, but it was time for them to go. Shanks had given Luffy his straw hat and told the boy to keep his treasure safe for him. Everyone smiled at the scene of a crying Luffy wearing Shanks' straw hat and holding onto Makino's dress like it was a life line. Even Eve gave Luffy something, it was a simple ring that reminded her of her godfather and she told Luffy to hang on to it and one day when he meets that very special girl that is when he can give that ring to her.

"Captain," Yasopp called out as he hurried to Shanks' side. "Just found Mihawk in one of the beds sleeping and his boat stowed safely away. It seems that he will be staying for awhile."

Shanks smiled happily as he exclaimed, "He probably wants to duel. We should probably wait until we are in the Grand Line first. So let him sleep."

Yasopp nodded. Suddenly, the sky was pitch black, winds were roaring so loud that it was hurting their ears, and they felt the 'Red Force' being sucked into a huge whirlpool. Everyone was racing around, trying to get the ship away from the whirlpool. Cedric and Eve both sensed that this storm was not normal, but is somehow made up with magic. The last thing that they all saw was the sea water rushing down on to them before they blacked out. Mihawk, of course, slept through the whole thing.

**OMAKE: HOW EVE GOT MARRIED**

Eve groaned as she felt her head pounding like there was no tomorrow and how sore her body was, especially between her legs. Suddenly, she paused, there should be no reason for her feel pain between her legs, it was not like she had sex or anything like. All of the sudden, memories from yesterday and last night flooded her mind. She had allowed Shanks and a few others talk her into a drinking contest and how she wandered off in the evening and meeting an equally drunk marine and how they got married and how they somehow got to the guy's room in a nearby inn and had sex. As Eve reviewed those memories, her whole body flushed red with embarrassment at that. But she had to admit at least she had sex with her husband. But she could not remember what his face looked like; it was all burry in her memories.

Eve turned her head to the side and came face to face with her new husband. Her eyes almost popped out of her skull in shock, she definitely married a marine, but not just any marine, it was Admiral Borsalino Kizaru as known as 'Yellow Monkey'. No one in Shanks' crew wanted to Admiral Kizaru as he had eaten a logia type of devil fruit known as Glint –Glint Fruit (?) and he is basically made out of light.

_'But that did explain how he went that fast last night,'_ Eve thought as she remembered last night, before mentally slapping herself for that thought. She had to figure out how she was going to escape as Kizaru was cuddling into her side and he had an arm around her waist holding her to himself and get back to the 'Red Force'. Hangover or not, she had to pull herself together and figure a way out of this situation. She is so going to beat the crap out of Shanks for this.

Suddenly, Kizaru shifted and Eve became tense and stiff, thinking that the marine Admiral had just woken up, but instead, Kizaru just let her waist go and turned so his back was facing her. Eve let out a breath that she did not know that she was holding as she realized that he was still asleep. She slowly and quietly as possible got out of bed and dressed and out of the room without bringing trouble to herself.

Little did she know that Kizaru was already awake and he woke up before she did. He had felt her body become stiff and tense and like she was not trying to panic. So he gave her a chance to get away by turning so his back was facing her and pretended to still be asleep. Once, the door closed, he opened his eyes and looked to the ceiling and began thinking. Last night, he had celebrated a little too much because he was just promoted to the rank of Marine Admiral. He could not believe that he got married to a seventeen year old female pirate who was one of the 'Red Haired Pirates' and that could get him thrown into Impel Down just for that alone. Kizaru was shocked when he realized that she was virgin and that it was her first time last night.

Kizaru finally decided that he won't send her divorce papers to sign and to keep a lid on who he had married. Besides, being married would hopefully stop any gold diggers from trying to get their claws into him.

**AN 1: I hope that all like this new fic. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a very nice day, everyone.**

**AN 2: To clear some things up a bit. Shanks did not loose his arm, because the bandits were scared off by Sirius, Eve's snake and was made into a lunch for a horse sized tiger in the forest. **


End file.
